Athreiens: Guardians of the Gods
by Ash Cahill
Summary: Many crossovers, much WOW! Read about Kay, Percy, Nico, the Doctor, Eragon, and so muchmore! Sorry, no spoilers in the summary... :D Rated T for Harkness and some makeouts as well as violence.
1. Prelude: Birth of the Athreiens

**Ash: Hey guys, welcome to my newest and first fanfiction! *Cheers***

**Thank you, thank you. I'd' like our special guest to come up an do the FIRST EVER disclaimer for my account!**

**Percy Jackson: Huh? Oh yeah, me. Uhhhh...**

**Ash: Percy. The disclaimer, if you please.**

**Percy: Oh gods this'll take a while... *Takes deep breath* Ash (ash72352) does not own PJO, HoO, KC, Doctor Who, Bionicle, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Torchwood, 39 Clues, precalculus, time and space, pizza, or New York, but he DOES own any and all OCs in the story. *Promptly faints from lack of oxygen***

**Ash: Ouch. Uhm... Annabeth will kill me... Anyways, there you have it! Now on with the story, while I hide from Annabeth... *Flees***

Prolugue: Backstory!

Eve of Titan War, August 2008, night of Percy Jackson's birthday

Third Person POV

Percy stood on the fire escape, admiring the soft glow the Moonlace emitted. It was the night of his birthday, and everything had gone great. The Camp was still standing, his friends weren't dead, and he had a blue cake. Life couldn't get much sweeter than that. His had instinctivly went to his pocket, where he kept his magical sword, Riptide. He turned around to find a scraggly back haired teenage boy leaning on the wall of the building.

"Hey Nico, what's your pan to beat Kronos?" Percy inquired.

Nico shook his head. "We have one more person Percy, then I'll explain. Maybe his idea is better than mine..." Nico responded. The two boys waited in silence for the third party to arrive. After a minute or two of waiting, the air next to the stairs shimmered, revealing a boy of around 15 years old, with a strong muscular build. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin, but his most striking feature were his electric blue eyes, which were sharp from seeing much violence and betrayed the youthful appearence of the boy, his eyes worn and old, as if he had been on the planet for more than one lifetime. Nico straightened up.

"What took you so long Kay? You know we're on a tight schedule here."

The boy, Kay, shook his head. "Sorry, being a son of Zeus himself gives you a little bit of trouble when you try to sneak out." Percy sighed.

"Alright guys, what're the plans?" he asked.

"I read about something in an old text once... something interesting." Kay began. "The text taked about deities stronger than the gods, yet demigod in origin. Yet, we see none of these deities today. Why is that? They couldn't fade, they could just become mortal again, then change back. So how come we hear none of them?"

Nico looked confused. "What were they called?"

"The Athreiens. The old text explained how they came to be. The first three were extremely powerful demigods before," Kay paused, looking at both boys, the other children of the Big Three. They were the strongest demigods alive in that time period, and all three knew it. "So I was thinking we could try it. We've certainly done more than enough to earn it." Kay continued.

"Alright then. We'll do it. It beats my idea of Percy putting on his duck floaties and swimming in the Styx." Nico replied.

Kay inctructed them in the procedures. They each unsheathed their respective swords, Nico's Stygion Iron longsword, Percy's Celestial Bronze shortsword Riptide, and Kay's Hyperberon Silver katana. they knelt, holding their swords blade out, forming a delta. They spoke in unison, praying to the heavens, saying, "Gods of Olympus, hear our plea. We ask for the strength of the mountains, the speed of the winds, and the power of the gods. We ask to be the Athreiens. We ask your favor, and to send us your power as proof of your approval."

Twelve long seconds passed before three identical yellow, glittering orbs, small enough to fit in a palm, flew down from the sky, then passed into each of the boys' heads. Soon more orbs, the colors showing who sent them, pink for Aphrodite, blood-red for Ares, Soft red for Hestia, gold for Apollo, silver for Artemis. Each Boy recieved one orb of each color. All the gods put aside their quarrels with the demigods, and gave their approval. As soon as the last orb entered their minds, a phrase, different for each demigod was burned into their mind, and they all knew they would never forget it. They rose, each shouting their phrase,

"Athreiens, Hadres!"

"Athreiens, Neaptide!"

"Athreiens, Zukrius!"

Power surged through each person, turning them gold. The glow faded, leaving each boy transformed into the new deity they could become at will. Zukrius turned to Neaptide, puzzeled.

"Your name is Roman... I wonder why... " he murmered. Each deity repeated the phrase, and they transformed back. The boys turned to eachother. Kay spoke up.

"We better follow up with Nico's idea as well, so no one gets suspicous. DO NOT use these powers unless absolutely nescassary. I will not be able to participate in the war because i have some... errands to run. See you both later." Kay said. Then the air around him shimmered again, and he dissappeared. Then Nico bade Percy farwell, promising to come for him ASAP, and slipped into the shadows, leaving Percy alone on the fire escape to contemplate on what had happened that night, and admire the Moonlace...

**Ash: So guys, what do you think? I might do a prequel on the adventures of Kay and his origin. As you may know, Kay is an OOC, in fact, modeled after me. Drop a review and let me know how I'm doing! Next chapter will be fun... *Grins***

**Annabeth: THERE YOU ARE!**

**Ash: Crap. *Flees***

**Annabeth: COME BACK HERE! *Chases***


	2. CH 1: A New Threat

***Ash enters sporting a black eye***

**Ash: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I will now answer the one and only kinda question one! And man, can Annabeth hit hard...**

**Randomw: Thank you for the tips, all of the fandoms will tie in one way or another :D, but I am dropping a few. Also, I have no plans to drop this story :D**

**Also, I have decided to do a prequel on Kay's backstory, but it won't be made until I have a lot more chapters out on this story. **

**Now for our Disclaimer Guest, heeeeereeees Thalia!**

**Thalia: Alright... *grumbles incoherently***

**Ash: Uh, Thals, a little louder please...**

**Thalia: Ash Cahill doesn't own PJO, HoO, KC, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Torchwood, Star Wars, flaming Valdezes, the Elder Wand, a TARDIS, an Ivory boomerang, cheeseburgers, or a light saber, but he DOES own any and all OCs. *Glares at Ash***

**Ash: *Shrinks from Thalia's gaze* T-Thanks Thalia... *mumbles* I have a plastic lightsaber...**

** Some new OCs mentioned and starring in this one. So on with the chapter!**

_Camp Half-Blood, after the Giant War, August 1, 2014_

Kay's POV

"Ah, great." Kay muttered, watching the smoking shroud that represented Leo Valdez. He had gone for a few months to help out the Nomes, and one of his friends just HAD to die on him. He turned from the shroud, and headed towards the Zeus Cabin. He stopped and changed direction however, once he saw Piper and Jason smooching on the roof. He decided to give them some space.

Kay sighed. Nothing had been easy in his life. And now... with Valdez dead and the newest threat rising, he was exhausted. With the Seven turned six, everyone was in shock. He was all alone for a little, due to the absence of his girlfriend, Samantha. Since she was off killing Python in Delphi, he was left to mainly his own devices. Kay really didn't want to go back to the Nomes just yet either. He decided to stay at Camp and help with the repairs. He headed for the arena for some practice. He got there and slashed at some dummies, occasionally using his powers to strike them with lightning or make a mini tornado, shredding them to pieces. He suddenly heard a twinge of a bowstring.

Thalia's POV

Thalia fired an arrow at her sibling. 'Maybe this'll get his attention,' she thought. Quick as lightning, probably faster, Kay caught the silver arrow, made it float, then sent it back at twice the speed. All Thalia had time to do was duck. Even so, the arrow cut her bowstring, rendering the bow useless at the moment.

"You schist head, you cut my bowstring." Thalia complained.

"Shouldn't have fired on me then, huh Thals?" Kay shot back as he turned to face her. She dropped down from the tree she had been sitting in.

"Rob's been looking for you, says he's got some intel or something. Kay's whole body changed. He straightened up and got a sharp look in his eyes.

"Thanks Moonface, I'll be off then." Kay walked out of the arena.

"Moonface?" Thalia shouted after him as he walked away.

Rob's POV

Rob was hunched over his notes in the Hades Cabin when he felt a presence behind him.

"Good Kay, you're here." Rob straightened up and faced his friend.

"What's the intel Rob?" Kay asked.

"Jeez, no 'Hi Rob' or 'How's it goin Rob', or even 'Hey Rob, want a cheeseburger?'" Rob teased.

Kay looked annoyed. Rob made a mental note to quit joking around and move on.

"Okay, so we know he's coming back, and in full force. One of our Shadow-Spies have picked up on one of his forces, led by your cousin, and has gleaned something interesting. One of the monsters mentioned Titinese. You know anything about that?" Kay's shoulders hunched up, then he relaxed them, in an effort to look calm. It didn't work so well.

"No nothing." Kay replied. Rob knew immediately that he was lying, but decided against preessing Kay for information. Usually, if Kay was lying, it wasn't a good sign. Rob opened his mouth to say something when the campfire exploded.

**Ash: Yay, a cliffy! Anyways, here is a list of OCs and their parents/gods:**

**Samantha(Sam): Posidon**

**Robert(Rob): Hades**

**Kay: Zeus/Amun(He's following the path of the god Amun, hasn't become the eye yet)**

**Steve: Baccus**

**Luke: Vulcan**

**Beth: Venus**

**Serena: ?(Will be revealed!)**

**There's all the OCs I'm planing on adding to the Camp/legion/thing. However, there will be OC enemies, but they will be revealed in time, as well as the Titinese...**

**Nico: *Shadow travels in* Stop with the suspenseful stuff man!**

**Ash: Fine. Drop a review on what you liked and what I can do better. Till next time peeps!**


	3. CH 2: Happy The Dragon Isn't Very Happy

**Ash: Hey guys! What's up?**

**Nico: Yeah! Wassup?**

**Ash: Shut up Nico.**

**Nico: *Sniffles* Okay.**

**Ash: Anyways... Here is the second chapter! YAYY! For posting times, from now on expect me to post at least once a week, but it might be more. Just don't count on it. Now for our disclaimer guest... Festus!**

***Festus enters with Leo on his back***

**Festus: CREAK CREEEEEAK CREAAAAAAAAAK CREAK CREAK CREAK.**

**Ash: Okay, pretty sure no one understood that, so Leo, why don't you translate?**

**Leo: Ash Cahill doesn't own PJO, HoO, KC, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Star Wars, 39 Clues, giant bronze dragons, Hades' underwear, a sonic screwdriver, Clash of Clans, or pandas, but he DOES own any and all OCs.**

**Ash: Thank you Leo. ON WITH TE STORY!**

Jason POV

Jason was hanging out in the Zeus Cabin playing some Clash of Clans when he heard a giant muffled BOOM!

'Gods dangit, always when I'm raiding someone...' he thought to himself. He locked his phone, picked up his gladius and went out to investigate.

He opened the door and almost fell directly into the crater at the edge of the door.

"Great, now I own my very own crater!" Jason complained out loud. Apperently he wasn't the only person curious because he saw Percy running from the lake, and Thalia running from the arena, followed by a huge crowd of demigods.

"What in Hades' underwear... Oh gods, Hestia ain't gunna like this!" Percy yelped as he saw the area where the campfire used to be. Jason hid his smile as Annabeth promptly smacked him for his impropr english. He then turned his attention to the crater. It was about 20 feet in diameter, and smoking. He peer over the edge and gave a shout of joy.

"Guys! Let's get down there!" he exclaimed with excitement. He jumped and slid down the edge of the pit until he reached a stop a few yards away from the hunk of gleaming Celestial bronze, as the other 5 remaining members of the Seven did the same. As Jason approached the hunk of metal, he soon realized that it wasn't a hunk at all. The metal looked tempered to perfection, and he could distinctly make out the shape of a dragon. He whooped with joy an started running towards the dragon, as the other demigods did the same. Just as he reached it, the plating poped open to reveal the one and only Leo Valdez, along with an auburn-haired girl Jason didn't recognize.

The girls got to Leo first. Annabeth slapped him, Piper punched him, and then Hazel kicked him in his happy sacks.

"OW! Gods dammit girls, I just freakin' crash landed on a DRAGON!" Leo yelled as he rolled on the ground in pain. Lucky for him, Jason and the other guys got to the girls before they could continue. The auburn-haired girl smiled at the scene and giggled softly. Jason had to admit, the scene was funny. Leo got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friend Leo?" Frank inquired. Pery then noticed the girl. His face turned pale. The auburn-haired girl's smile deepened into a scowl as she noticed Percy. She then promptly walked up to Percy, and kicked him in his happy sacks.

Percy's 1st person POV

Frank called out, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend Leo?" And that is when I noticed her. Calypso. She looked a little sooty and dirty, but otherwise the same since I last left the island. I could practically feel the blood draining from my face. And that's when Calypso noticed me. She frowned at me. That was definantly not a good sign. She walked up to me, then promptly kicked me in my happy sacks.

"OWWWWW! Dangit Calypso, Annabeth needs those for later!" I howled. Big mistake. Annabeth then scowled at me, stomped over to me, then also kicked me in my happy sacks.

"OW! Okay, I deserved that, but you'd think there'd be more than one way to punish a guy!" I complained. Annabeth and Calypso high-fived eachother. Oh, gods of Olympus.

Piper's POV

Piper watched in amusement as Percy Jackson, the mighty two time savior of Olympus, Giant's Bane, and Son of Posidon rolled on the ground in pain. She saw Jason doubled over laughing.

"Jason, I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you might be next!" Piper said sweetly to Jason. He turned pale and straighented up.

"Okay, anyways, if we're all done with that... As you all might've guessed, this is Calypso." Leo said as he gestured to the girl. "Calypso, meet everyone else, and PLEASE stop kicking people in their happy places." Calypso whacked his head and complained, "He deserved it!"

Piper couldn't help but thinking that she would fit in just fine around here.

"Hey Calypso, nice to meet you! I'm Piper." she said.

"Nice to meet you Piper, I hope I'm not too much of a burden." the auburn-haired girl replied.

"Oh, no of course not! You'll fit in fine," Piper reassured her. "It's nice to finally meet you. Leo wouldn't stop talking about you on the quest." She resisted the urge to smile as she saw Calypso raise an eyebrow at Leo, and Leo's face flushed scarlet pretending to tinker with Festus' gears. Wait... Festus... the crater!

"How about we get to Bunker 9, so Leo can work on Festus and tell us the story while the Demeter Cabin starts working on filling the crater?" Piper asked, noticing the Demeter Cabins eagerness once she said that. Then Kay came out of the Hades cabin.

"HOLY POSIDON'S SWIMMING TRUNKS!" Kay exclaimed in shock as he almost fell into the pit. Percy glared at him once he said that.

"Come on Kay, we're going to Bunker 9 to chat and possibly have snacks." Piper said, walking in the direction of the bunker, smiling as everyone followed her, Kay and Jason levitating Festus behind them. As soon as they left, the Demeter Cabin began the cleanup process.

**Ash: That's all for this chapter guys! Drop a review if you enjoyed, and tell me what I could do better, or how well I did. Next chapter ought to see a LOT more OCs, so don't worry. And-**

**River Song: *pops in* Spoilers!**

**Ash: Dangit River, I hate it when your right. Anyways, see you in a bit! Don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	4. CH 3: Piper does the Egyptian

**Ash: Helllloooooo! Time for and update don't ya think?**

**Nico: Yes.**

**Ash: Nico, why are you still here?**

**Nico: Can't shadow travel yet, without turning into shadows.**

**Ash: Don't you have a zombie chauffeur?**

**Nico: ...**

**Ash: Godsdammit Nico. Anyways... I'll try to make this chapter longer, so hopefully you guys enjoy? Time for the disclaimer guest!**

**Carter: Why did I agree to do this again?**

**Ash: Because Sadie forced you by screaming "DO IT FOR THE VINE!" For 3 days straight.**

**Sadie: *Holds phone in background and waves***

**Carter: Ash Cahill does not own PJO, HoO, KC, Doctor Who, LOTR, Torchwood, 39 clues, Harry Potter, Star Wars, the White House, KFC, the Green Giant, The Hulk, rabid weasels, or tofu, but he DOES own any and all OCs and Leo's Deathbots(SPOILERS).**

**Ash: On with the story!**

Piper does the Egyptian(not inappropriately of course)

_Bunker 9, October 15, 2014_

Leo's POV

Everyone was all silent, even Leo, which as unusual for him. They were all chewing on KFC, except Piper of course who ate her tofu dogs. Frank eventually spoke up.

"So tell us what went down before you came here." Frank said.

"Oh it's a loooong story involving dead people, Aeolus trying to kill me, us accidentally going back in time somehow and meeting some doctor guy (SPOILERS;D) and accidentally burning down San Fransisco, then coming back and landing in Africa, running into some weird dog headed dudes, pyramids, ran into the Green Giant, and eventually made it back here." Leo finished in one breath. Calypso nodded to back him up.

"Wait, you ran into the Green Giant? Isn't he the guy on vegetable cans?" Percy frowned.

" Yeah, but if I didn't know any better, he might've been the Hulk. They certainly smashed about the same." Leo rubbed his forehead, remembering getting clubbed by a giant stalk of broccoli. Was broccoli even a stalk? It could've been a tree of broccoli for all he knew. Leo explained their adventures in great details while letting his hands wander and fix Festus. Sometimes he'd get to a complicated part while fixing Festus and Calypso would continue it for him. Even Kay looked amused at their misfortuned adventures. Leo also noticed that Kay was tense, like he was expecting a rabid weasel to jump on him at any moment. Leo interpreted that as not good. Kay was the strongest demigod anyone at this camp knew, including Chiron. Leo decided against pointing it out, and continued the misadventures.

Piper's POV

About and hour and sixteen drumsticks later, everyone was taking turns telling stories. Kay was in the middle of telling the other demigods of the time he took down all the original spartoi(A/N The things grown from dragons teeth) at once when they heard a horn sounding in the distance.

"Hey, that sounds like..." Jason started reaching for his sword.

"...the camp war horn!" Piper finished for him, quickly standing up and rushing down the hill, followed closely by the others. They soon arrived at the gates, where they saw a group of armored demigods waiting at the gate.

"Status men?" Jason asked.

"These... Magicians... Just came out near the borders sir. Almost like a teleport." One of the warriors answered. The whole group turned to see a large group of teenagers in white linen advancing towards the camp.

"Ohhhhhhhh snap it's attack of the karate-kids!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wait... Karate kids?" Annabeth asked. "Wearing white linen?"

Percy and Annabeth slowly turned to face eachother and Kay's face suddenly turned pale.

"Alright you three, spill." Piper commanded. She must've been using charmspeak, because a passing Mr. D spilled his coke on the ground and glared at her.

"So, Percy and I both ran into these guys while fighting monsters... they're like Egyptian demigods, but their parents aren't the gods. We don't know much about the..." Annabeth trailed off. The whole group looked expectantly at Kay, who suddenly looked mighty interested in the Demeter Cabin's fine dirt.

"Kay..." Hazel said slowly.

"Alright, fine! I went to the Egyptian Nomes while the Giant and Titan wars were going on, I had to help prevent the sun from being eaten, and help with cleanup. I also am following the path of the Egyptian god Amun." Kay said sheepishly.

"We'll deal with you three later." Piper said, glowering at the three demigods. She then took a bullhorn from Leo's tool belt and called up the hill.

"Hey you Egyptians! Come on, hurry up, we need to talk!" She shouted into the bullhorn.

Suddenly the kids ran down the hill. Piper again assumed she had used charmspeak on accident. Whoops. The kids walked into the camp, with a boy an a girl leading them. The boy looked about the same age as Percy, and was tall and lean, had curly hair, and his skin tone was as if he had been cast into living bronze by Heaphtusus. The girl was about a year younger than the boy, with glittering eyes, her head held high, which was impressive, considering she was wearing linen pajamas and holding an ivory boomerang. Piper also noticed the pink streak in her hair and her combat boots. They looked similar, so Piper guessed they were siblings. They had that kind of aura around them. The group walked up to the small mass of demigods.

"Kay? Annabeth? Percy?" The two siblings exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Kay said, regaining his regal composure.

"I'm Sadie," said the girl. "And this is my lovely nerdy brother Carter."

"Hey!" Carter complained.

"So, anyways, let's go inside to chat, and maybe have a cup of tea?" Sadie asked.

Before anyone could answer, thee was a flash of aqua light, and a girl appeared at the entrance of the Camp. She looked worn and tired, but carried with her a giant head that seemed to come from a decapitated monster.

"Sam!" Kay exclaimed. He ran up to her, and they started kissing. A few seconds passed before Leo shouted out, "Get a room you two!"

Kay and Samantha broke the kiss and Kay rolled his eyes. He blew out, barely noticable. Leo suddenly looked like he had gotten punched in the stomach. The group started towards the Big House, when Hazel stopped.

"You guys hear that?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah... What is that?" Percy asked, confused.

The group turned to continue their trek towards the Big House only to find their way blocked by a big, blue box.

**Ash: There's the next one folks! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I've been swamped! And I lied about the OCs. *evil grin***

**Nico: You're a jerk.**

**Ash: Also, I have more stuff this week, so I still might not be able to update more, but I'll try. Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing and how I might improve. See ya all next time, where we get some new people in here!**


	5. CH 4: The Reveal of Paradox

**Ash: Helloooo! Here is chapter 4!**

**Nico: Wohoo!**

**Ash: Nico, get out of here.**

**Nico: Fine. *Shadow travels away***

**Ash: Finally. Anyways, here is chapter 4, some of the crossovers coming in. I will try to include more OCs. Thank you those who reviewed and gave feedback! The rest of you: go review! Here's our disclaimer guest!**

**Clara: Hello!**

**Ash: Hi Clara. Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Clara: Ash Cahill does not own PJO, HoO, KC, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Torchwood, 39 Clues, LOTR, Star Wars, DB/Z/GT, an albino crocodile, a bow tie, Canon in D, Ping-Pong, and anything that is wibbly wobbly OR timey-wimey, however he does own any and all OCs in the story.**

**Ash: Thank you Clara! Now, lets continue.**

_Camp Halfblood, October 15, 2014_

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth and other teenage world-savers stared in shock at the blue rectangular box that hadn't seem ed to be there before. As they stood silently gaping at the strange sight, Rob walked out of the Hades Cabin.

"Hey guys, I heard it go all quiet, it never does that, what's going o- What." Rob stopped short as soon as he saw the mysterious box.

"It had just appeared!" One of the girls from the Egyptians said.

"Wait... I think I remember reading something about this in an old text. A big blue box. It certainly seems to have been at least twice as many battles as it was said to have appeared in." Rob said, circling the box slowly.

All of a sudden, the door on the box swung open, and out stepped a young brunette woman, of about twenty-five. She looked at the group of demigods and Egyptians staring at her and yelped.

"Doctor! We um... have some... new friends..." the woman squeaked.

A man stepped out of the box as well, which according to Annabeth's logic and knowledge of physics, should've been impossible. The man appeared to be in his late fifties, with eyebrows that made him look like an old version of Ares. He wore a suit, and his eyes had the twinkle of a madman who acknowledged his madness and accepted it. But Annabeth knew he wasn't insane, no, it wasn't a crazy look in his eyes. He reminded her much of her mother.

The mysterious man known as the Doctor spoke up. "Ah, it seems we do. Can anyone tell me the date perhaps? Maybe, 450, 500 AD?"

"October 15, 2014." Kay answered shakily.

"Really? Now, where are we, a Greek or Rome recreation?" the man asked.

"No, you're in Camp Halfblood." Jason said calmly.

"Ah, demigods! I love demigods!" the man proclaimed.

"Who are you? How did that box get there? How did you both even fit in there, that defies the laws of physics!" Annabeth asked the man.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Clara. We used this box, as you call it, to get here. It is actually called a TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. And actually, it's Timelord science, so maybe it defies your logic lass, but not mine!" the Doctor said with a slight Scottish accent near the end (**A/N: He is the 12th Doctor.**).

Annabeth recoiled in shock. No one, not even her mother had talked to her with that much condescendence before.

"Oh schist-" muttered one of the demigods.

"Ex-CUSE ME!" Annabeth screamed, drawing her dagger and pointing it at the Doctor.

"What is up with you humans and your pointy weapons?" The Doctor complained to no one in particular. He took out a weird metal thing with a green tip. The Doctor pressed a button on it, and the dagger in Annabeth's hand sparked. She yelped and dropped it. She glanced off to the side and noticed Leo staring with glee at the thing in the Doctor's hand, an excited grin not unlike a child's on Christmas morning (**A/N: or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or whatever else you happen to celebrate**) plastered on his face.

"Now that's out of the way, why don't we go sit down, and talk like normal people with a cup of tea, instead of aiming sharp pointy objects at eachother's vital body mechanics!" The Doctor said. Annabeth glared daggers at him.

"Uh, yeah, sounds great, we were actually headed for the Big House when you came here. How about we go there?" Percy suggested. The group walked over and entered the Big House.

Carter's 1st person POV (That's right, a Egyptian POV)

We entered a large room with a Ping-Pong table and several recliners, along with a mounted leopard head. We sat down, and began to talk.

"So uh... We've been noticing some weird magical disturbances around the globe lately," I started off. "It could be nothing, but these power levels... They're well over 9000 on the charts. That's too strong for a normal glitch, but it can't possibly be correct either."

I looked around the room. Most people looked confused, even that Doctor guy. All except for two. That Kay kid, and his friend Rob. They were both pale and looked uncomfortable, and seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

I decided to call them out on it. "Kay, Rob, anything to contribute? I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kay shot a look at me, then stood up.

"Yes actually, we do." Well that was unexpected.

"There is a new threat." Kay said, which was answered with groans, complaints and even a few "Already!"s.

"This new threat is the strongest we ever will face." Kay continued. "And worse. I know him. He's my foster brother." At this, Rob shot Kay an incredulous look, and the room went dead silent.

"His name is Paradox." Kay said darkly. "And he's... He is a son of the Titan Kronos." The room was so quiet, you could hear an atom drop.

"He's my mortal enemy, for reasons I can't... Bear to explain right now." Kay said, choking a little on his words. He cleared his throat and continued.

"He gathers an army as we speak. He has currently sent an elite squadron led by my cousin Leviathan, son of Atlas, to here."

"Wait, Atlas has a son? How does he even get any, he's holding up the sky!" Percy exclaimed. Piper slapped him. Sam looked slightly scared, which did not help me at all, considering she was the one covered in monster dust and blood, and holding a serpent head. I gulped. This, could not be good.

"Let's worry about that later though. For now, let us talk, and make new friends!" Kay exclaimed, drawing out cheers from the crowd. Wow, that guy sure knew how to make a speech.

Sam's POV

Everyone was having fun. Percy was arm-wrestling Jason, Calypso was chatting with Jaz, the healing magician from the Egyptians, about what kind of herbs are best for healing, Annabeth discussed differential calculus with the Doctor as Leo tried to get the blueprints for that weird metal stick thing with the green tip from him. He called it a sonic screwdriver. Nico and Walt were discussing death, Rob was discussing strategy with Carter, Thalia and Frank were having an archery competition, Clara talked with Piper about different adventures she had with the Doctor, and Kay and Sam were talking about different things. Everything was as normal ass it could possibly be. That made Sam suspicious. Whenever something was going well, that means something was bound to go wrong.

Halfway through, Serena, Rob's girlfriend walking in, emitting a silver glow.

"Hey Serena, why are you glowing?" Sam asked. Serena had been unclaimed so far. Maybe she had gotten claimed?

"Oh, I was just claimed!" Serena said happily.

"By who?" Kay asked, and everyone's eyes turned to her.

"Artemis!" Serena said.

**Ash: What? Serena is a child of Artemis? Plot twist anyone? Anyways, I have some updates:**

**I have decided that once I reach chapter 6 I will start writing the story for Kay's origin.**

**I will take a random WILLING reviewer to do the disclaimer starting next chapter. It won't happen all the time, but every few chapters or so. If you do not wish to be picked, put "do not pick me for the disclaimer!" at the bottom of your review. I assure you, I do read every review. To participate for chapter 6, you must review by Monday, October 28th, 2014.**

**Drop a review if you like the story so far, and also drop one to let me know what I might improve on! Never hurts to let me know how I'm doing! :)**

**I'll see you all next chapter! It's 1 o clock here, so I should probably sleep now. Good night/morning/afternoon/evening!**


	6. CH 5: Kay and Samantha's battle

**Ash: Welcome to chapter 5! Hope you have been liking my story so far, I'm working as hard as I can so far on it. I am working on making the chapters a good bit longer, so expect that, but usually I am staying really late to write these as my dad does not like fanfiction at all, so...  
Anyways, here's our disclaimer guest: GriffinGirl8856!  
GriffinGirl8856: Hi guys! Ash Cahill does not own PJO, HoO, KC, 39 Clues, Doctor Who, Torchwood, DB/Z/GT, Star Wars, LOTR, MI6, pocket dimensions, 300, or Legos, but he DOES own any and all OCs, which does not include me!  
Ash: Thank you Griffin! And also thank you for supporting this story since the beginning! EDIT: Also, sorry about the chapter before. I fixed it :D. Now, let's start the story!**

Kay 1st person POV

The room went dead silent, and then there was a thump from when Thalia fainted.  
"But I thought she was a maiden goddess!" Percy said confused.  
"Well, evidentially not anymore!" Leo said jokingly. Everyone laughed as Serena's face turned redder than Apollo's chariot.  
The party went on until around 7:00, and then we all went out to the campfire, which had newly potted soil, thanks to the Demeter Cabin. Even the Doctor sang along with us. He had a terrible singing voice though. After the campfire I approached him.  
"So how do you fit in that TARDIS thing?" I asked, confused. The Doctor smiled.  
"I'll show you." he answered, walking over to the box and opening the door, beckoning for me to enter. So I did.  
The TARDIS was huge on the inside.  
"Oh, so a secondary pocket dimension directly parallel to our universe, in sync with it, enabling you to enter it as soon as you step through the door, also constantly expanding to create more rooms. In short: It's bigger on the inside." I said.  
For a moment the Doctor looked confused. "Actually... you're right. How did you-"  
"I got bored so I started learning some dimensional and spacial physics." I answered. "Annabeth helped me." I smiled at his confusion, then announced that I had to get to sleep, and left.  
The next day was a blur. It was like I had blinked and it was 12 o'clock. Chiron called all the campers and visitors into the middle of the cabins.  
"Today, we will be doing a special version of Capture the Flag. It will be 3 way." Everyone looked confused. Would the Doctor and Clara be their own team?  
Chiron continued. "It will start at 1 o'clock, for that is when the Romans will get here. The Doctor and Clara will be joining the Egyptian team. Until then, you have a free period." Everyone cheered and went off in different directions.  
"Anyone who is interested in watching, Sam and I will be sword fighting in the arena." I announced. Suddenly there was a huge shift in the amount of people heading towards the arena. Yeah, we were that good.  
As soon as I got to the arena, I prepped for the match. It would be interesting alright. I strapped Βροντή, or Vrontí (A/N: Thunder in Greek, pronounced BRON- tea), my silver katana to my hip, and checked my armor straps. I was all ready to go.  
I turned towards the entrance, and walked through it.

The crowd was cheering as I walked to the center of the arena. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the light. A moment later, Sam appeared through the other entrance. She had braided her hair with a turquoise blue ribbon, and her dark blue eyes flashed fiercely. She carried her sword Τσουνάμι, or Tsunami. She walked up to me and I smiled at her. "Good luck, you'll need it." I said, drawing back into an offensive stance.  
"Pfft. You know I am almost as powerful as you." She shot back at me.  
We stood staring at each other for a moment, both of us trying to find a weak spot in the other's form. The arena was deathly silent. Then we attacked.  
I used an uppercut, aiming at her right ribs, to which she blocked and reposted with a quick jab to my shoulder. We kept going on for a few moments like this, until I roared and pushed her into the wall using the wind. She crashed into the wall, but quickly recovered, wiping the sweat from her brow. Then, she willed all of the water vapor around me to freeze, trapping me in the resulting icicle. I willed a tornado to form, drilling through the ice and shattering it, releasing me. By the time I was free, Sam had launched herself at me, attempting to stab my stomach. I responded by sidestepping it and used her momentum to launch her forward. She rolled and was on her feet in an instant. She turned and froze the water vapor around her sword, creating a jagged frozen blade. I willed lightning to arc down my blade, so much so that small bolts jumped from my blade. We charged each other again, leading to me using the winds to leap over her and thrust at her back. Sam quickly turned and blocked my thrust, sending frost creeping up my blade. I quickly yank away my blade, and will the heat from the lightning to malt the frost. I then flash-traveled* behind Sam, and tapped her bronze amor, shocking her. While she is incapacitated, I quickly grab her blade, and say "Yield?"  
Sam stands up. She looks at me, her eyes sparking with power, and answers "It'll take a lot more than that to make me yield."  
She hits me in the solarplexis, temporarily winding me, enabling Sam to grab her sword from me. I fly up, but she vapor-travels** onto my back, bringing me down to the ground. I hit her with a lightning bolt, and close the distance between us as she recovers. We exchange a flurry of blows, ending with Sam freezing my foot. I stumble, but flash-travel* as soon as I hit the ground, landing me a yard behind her. I break the ice on my foot, and then sneak up behind her. I summoned lightning to hit directly in front of her, blinding and messing up her hearing. Have you ever seen the scene from the movie 300, where Leonidas kicks the guy into the hole? I basically did that same kick, but used the winds to boost my speed and power. She flew into the side of the arena,, breaking the stone and falling to the ground. I walked over, point my blade at her, and asked again, "Yield?"  
She glanced up, all battered. The whole area was silent for 12 long seconds.  
"I... I yield." she said. She then stood up, and willed the water in the air to heal herself. We smiled at each other and then hugged. The crowd burst into cheers.  
"What's the time?" I shouted to Nico, who had stood to the side.  
"30 min." Nico replied. '30 minutes to the Capture the Flag game,' I thought. Both Sam and I left the arena to clean up and get ready for the upcoming game.

Sadie's POV

Sadie was awestruck. Simply awestruck. She had never seen such an impressive battle as the one that had just taken place between Kay and his girlfriend, Samantha. They were both clearly masters with swords, and controlled their abilities expertly. When she mentioned this to Nico, he laughed, saying that they hadn't even tried. Cue Sadie's mouth hitting the floor. Sadie shook her head. She had to focus, the game would be on soon. The Romans had already begun to arrive in their big black vans that made them look like MI6: Demigod Division. Focus Sadie! The Greeks obviously had the home field advantage, but the Romans were more trained, and the Nome had more magical firepower, and could also summon a Shabtai army. Sadie heard the horn announcing the game. She smiled. Time to show the Greeks and Romans the Egyptian.  
All three camps plus Clara and the Doctor gathered near the Big House. The Greeks wore their armor and carried their bronze weapons. Celestial Bronze, Sadie remembered Annabeth telling her. The Romans however, were a different story. They wore armor and used weapons as well, but these seemed to be made of gold. Carter nudged her.  
"Imperial Gold." he whispered. So that's what they were made of. Sadie looked at the 51st Nome, in their linen robes. She realized that the camps thought they'd be easy to take out, due to them having no armor. Little did they know that as soon as the game started, every single one would have a unique, glowing combat avatar surrounding them. Sadie allowed herself to smile. Then Chiron cleared his throat.  
"Alright then, settle down. Camp Half-Blood welcomes the 51st Nome and Camp Jupiter." This statement was met with much cheering from the Greeks. Chiron cleared his throat again. Everyone quieted down.  
"Thank you. Now, it is tradition to play Capture the Flag against the visiting group. The rules are simple. No killing, maiming, chopping off limbs, or any magic permanently preventing a team from reaching the flag. All magical items are allowed. Let the game begin!"  
This last statement caused everyone to cheer. Then the three camps headed in three different directions of the forest.

**Ash: Hey guys! That was all for Chapter 5. Next time we'll see some CTF action, along with an unexpected surprise. Thank you for taking time to read my story, and drop a review to let me know how I'm doing, what I can improve on, or just how you liked the story. Again, if you do not want to be picked to do the disclaimer, put DO NOT WANT TO DO DISCLAIMER on the bottom. See you all later! Expect some serious action next time, that's all I'm Saiyan!**


	7. CH 6: The Suspense gets Real

**Ash: Helloooo! This is chapter... uh.**

**GriffinGirl8856: Chapter 6.**

**Ash: 6! Chapter 6! Anyways, since this is a 3-way CTF, expect a LOT of POV switching next chapter, since I didn't have enough time for a longer chapter. This is so that you'll be able to see everyone's strategies and how they play out. Hope you enjoy! Now for the disclaimer: today's is... Kay!**

**Kay: Wait, aren't we causing a paradox just by me being here? I mean... I'm you, and you are me, so...**

**Ash: Don't worry Kay. It doesn't work like that.**

**Kay: Okay good. Anyways, I do not own PJO, HoO, KC, 39 Clues, Doctor Who, Torchwood, DB/Z/GT, Star Wars, LOTR, a scouter, fart arrows, Iron Man, bird-headed glowing exoskins, or dolphin dives, but I DO own any and all OCs, including... myself...**

**Ash: Thank you me! Also, you may have noticed it took me a long time to update. That is because my best friend in the world, my golden retriever dog named Tumnus, died this November 3rd. From now on, He will join me in my future intros/outros!**

**Tumnus: Woof!**

**Ash: Let's get started!**

_Roman POV_

The legion decided to set their flag on a rock that looked like a fist. Some legionaries insisted that from an angle it liked like a pile of poop, but they were generally ignored by the rest.

"Here is our strategy: we will send scouts around the perimeter of the forest, and lead a general charge from the middle, towards the Egyptian area. They seem to be weaker, so we'll take them out first, and then go for the Greeks. Are we clear?" Reyna said, drawing in the dirt with her sword. The legion cheered in agreement, and got into position.

"Twelfth legion Fulminata!" Frank cried, and the legionaries charged into the brush.

_Greek POV_

Meanwhile, the campers had decided to place their flag close to a stream (A/N: Like the one from the PJO movie, the Lightning Thief).

"Alright guys! Here's the plan," Kay started. He waited till all of the campers were looking at him, then continued.

"First, we'll go after the Romans. They're more likely to go on the offensive side, so we also better have good defense. Then, we will go after the Egyptians, who will most likely be the weakest."

Percy spoke up. "So basically, hit the Romans where it hurts, then save the easiest for last?"

Kay nodded. "Exactly. But, while we are attacking the Romans, we will send some people as undercover scouts. Leo has improved on Beckondorf's original design for camo armor. Leo's design keeps the wearer invisible, and anything they hold becomes invisible as well. Sadly, we only have two pairs of Leo's armor, and 2 of Beckondorf's. so we will only have a small squad of demigods." This statement elicited a moan from the campers. Jason stood up.

"For Camp Half-Blood!" he shouted, and the campers echoed his cry back to him, and rushed into the woods, save Leo and 3 others, who ran off in a different direction.

_Egyptian + Time Traveler POV_

"Um, okay guys listen up!" Sadie shouted. The crowd of magicians quieted down.

"Here's the plan: both camps think we're the weakest of the three. We'll have to play a defensive game. Do not use combat avatars until Carter, the Doctor, or I say so! Is that clear?" Carter yelled at the crowd. There were murmurs of agreement and some nodding heads in the crowd. Then, the Doctor stood up.

"It won't work. At least, only part of it needs revising." The Doctor said plainly.

"And what's that Doctor?" Zoe asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Clara and I will take a few other magicians to do recon, or sabotage. That way we stand a better chance." The Doctor said.

"That's... Actually a good idea." Zoe exclaimed. She turned to Carter. "I will take Felix, Jaz, and go with them." Carter nodded.

"Let's do this guys!" Sadie cheered, and her enthusiasm was met with loud cheering. Then, the magicians, impossible girl, and Timelord slipped into the forest with a cloak around them.

_? POV (In space above Earth)_

"The shields are fading, and quickly!" A girl shouts to the other occupants of the ship.

"Well then quit whining about it and do something!" A tough looking, buff man shouts back.

"Hey, don't talk to my granddaughter like that!" Another man, but stronger looking says.

"Oh, shut up Kakarot."

" We'll have to take the pods." A silver haired young man steering the ship said, cutting off the argument. The two others nodded in grim agreement, and ran off to put the rest of their friends/family in the pods and blast onto the Earth below.

"Can you program the pods to land somewhere close to the ship?" The silver haired man asked the girl.

"Yes," she said. "I've already done it."

"The pods and the ship will crash on the Long Island Sound."

**Ash: Who are these mysterious people in the spaceship? Who will win CTF? Why do I feel the need to be suspenseful? Why is this chapter rather short (apologies!)? All this and more revealed in the next chapter! Leave a review to let me know how I am doing, how I might improve, or even story ideas. I might even use them! Thanks for reading guys (and girls), and see you in the next chapter!**

**Tumnus: Woof!**


	8. CH 7:Capture The Flag: A Whole New Level

**Ash: Hey people! Welcome to chapter 7!**

**Tumnus: Ruf!**

**GriffinGirl: Isn't this the chapter you said Kay's origin story would come out on?**

**Ash: Correct! In fact, I am uploading it after I upload this story. Make sure to check it out! Hope you guys enjoy it, and leave me some reviews on how you all like it. Anyways, now back to this story! Sorry about the shorter chapter, I had really wanted to get something up for you guys quickly, so its more like an unfinished chapter. Now for the disclaimer guest... here's Goku!**

**Goku: Hey guys! Ash does not own PJO, HoO, KC, 39 Clues, Doctor Who, Torchwood, DB/Z/GT, Star Wars, LOTR, Eragon, Sherlock, Saiyan pods, Geru, the United States of America, The Penguins of Madagascar movie,The Terminator, or any Dragon Balls, but he DOES own any and all OCs in the story. *Flies out, breaking roof* Bye now!**

**Ash: MY ROOF! Anyways, let's get started! This chapter will be lots of POV switching, so there will be little sections for people. *mutters* Stupid Goku... he'll have to pay for that...**

12th Doctor's POV

The Doctor was intrigued. The Egyptian's concept of invisibility was to create a sparking cloud around them. He'd scanned it with his sonic, and there were no readings. It was almost like... magic. But that wasn't possible. Magic was just a name for science people don't understand. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl named Zoe.

"Alright, we should be near the boundary creek right now... (A/N: The creek from the books that normally forms the boundary.)" she said. As she said that, the sonic beeped, indicating the presence of another person. They looked around, but could not find anyone.

"Huh," Clara said. "Must be a glitch."

The Doctor stared at her, aghast. "What are you insinuating? My sonic does not have glitches."

The others shrugged, and they resumed walking.

Leo POV

Leo let loose all the breath he had been holding in. The suits had worked. They had sneaked past some of the Egyptians. Well, he assumed so. Stealth wasn't really a tactic the Romans used, and the sensors had indicated magic. So it must've been the Egyptians. Leo grinned. He should really stop watching british TV interviews, and reading that british guy's blog, Joe Walterson, or something like that. Leo shook his head. He needed to focus. His squad had a job to do.

Frank POV

The Legion was making progress. It had been uneventful so far, which made Frank suspicious. He had just finished telling Reyna about his suspicions before there was a loud metallic CLANG! The praetors quickly turned around and ran towards the noise. They were met with shrieks of surprise as several legionaries' swords were transformed suddenly into flaming serpents, and some of their shields turned into penguins. Frank was bewildered. He made sure that no one was hurt, and then looked at the penguins, puzzled. It was New York. How could there be penguins, in New York. Franks's mind immediately jumped to the Penguins of Madagascar, a movie he had seen with Hazel(A/N: Now in theaters! Totally not a sponsorship.). But those couldn't be real. So then, his mind asked, where did they come from? He glanced around, but could see nothing. Then, the archers' arrows started turning into scarabs, and scuttling out of their quivers. Frank quickly threw his quiver and bow onto the ground, which was followed by the other archers. Panting, he leaned on Hannibal the elephant. All of a sudden, Hannibal the elephant was Hannibal the kitten. Frank struggled for balance, then looked in disbelief at the kitten. How was this happening? He glanced around, and then spotted a shimmering disturbance in the air, but for only a second, then it disappeared. Frank was very confused now. What was going on?

Kay POV

The Greeks were sneaking in the underbrush, heading towards the Roman camp. They were met with little resistance, and whenever they encountered a scout, they would quietly knock them out.

"Leo, status report!" Kay whispered into the comm on his wrist. There was some static, and then Leo answered.

"Almost to their flag. We passed a group of the Egyptians earlier, but we passed unnoticed."

Kay smiled. "Good work Leo. Carry on."

The comm crackled with static, before Leo replied, "Roger that."

Kay turned off the comm, and looked out of the bush they were hiding in. They had arrived.

Carter POV

The Nome was lying in wait for either of the camps. They had heard from Zoe and the others that the Romans were being slowed and sabotaged, but they had no knowledge of the Greeks. This worried Carter, as they had Kay, a major factor. He sat there silently, listening. He heard the sound of marching. The marching was uniform. That meant one thing. The scout group was captured. The Romans were here. He smiled. Time for Rome to fall again.

Hazel POV

The source of the shenanigans had been discovered as a small group of scouts from the Egyptians. They had been forced to undo the sabotage, and then were tied up and carried on Hannibal. Hazel was troubled. If they could do that much damage, then the Legion could be underestimating the Egyptians. This worried her, and she expressed these worries to Frank, but he shrugged them off, comforting her by saying they didn't even have armor. That was true, but The incident was still worrying to her. She was shaken from her thoughts by Franks announcement of their arrival at the Egyptian area. The Legion lined up in its ranks, and marched forward, into the brush. Into enemy territory.

? POV

The young girl was struggling to keep the ship straight. Even with her strength, it was difficult. The silver-haired man burst through the doors, and shouted, "Come on, we got to get to the pods!"

The girl finally gave up. "Alright. Let me grab my Ball first."

She ran down the hall of the ship, and grabbed a spherical jewel of topaz, with five ruby stars engraved on it. She dashed out and into one of the pods. She pressed the button and the pod was launched from the ship, and onto the Earth below.

Sadie POV

The Romans were marching through. They were approaching the flag, and quickly. Sadie could wait no longer.

"Now!" She shouted to the other magicians. They sprang out, and each person enveloped themselves in a glowing combat avatar, complete with their weapon of choice. They charged the Legion.

Surprisingly, the Legion held its ground, and fought, but the combination of combat avatars and spells proved too much for them. More and more fell (Not killed of course), and the Nome gained the upper hand. The Romans were halved when the praetors reluctantly retreated. The Egyptians cheered, but Sadie was grim. They had won the battle, but not the game.

Leo POV

Leo and his squad had watched the entire battle, analyzing the Egyptians. He called Kay on his comm.

"Kay? You read me Kay?" He whispered.

The comm crackled, and then Kay replied. "Yes Leo. What's going on?"

"The Romans attacked the Egyptians. They eventually retreated with about half of the Legion still standing. They used a lot of spells, and had weird glowing combat avatars." he whispered back.

"Ah. So they are using avatars. Thank you Leo. Godspeed if you can retrieve their flag. We are at Roman camp now. Kay, signing off."

Leo Turned off the comm, and motioned to his crew to follow him.

Percy POV

Percy was hiding behind a tree. He motioned to the rest of the campers to move up. Kay moved to right next to him. He counted down from 3 on his fingers. As soon as he reached 1, The camp charged. The overwhelmed the Romans in a matter of minutes. Percy grabbed the flag and the Greeks ran back to their side. Percy placed the Roman flag next to theirs, and it instantly changed color. Everyone cheered, until Leo came bursting in through the brush.

"They're coming!" He shouted. Everyone immediately jumped to arms.

Carter's First Person POV

We took the Greeks by storm. Sadie was firing spells at Sam, Zoe was blasting Leo with flames, Nico was assaulting Walt with skeletons, and of course, I ended up with Kay. Sigh. I drew my Khopesh and charged Kay, summoning a combat avatar as I approached him. He dodged under my sword, and slashed at my avatar's chest, summoning his avatar as he swung. We locked swords, and struggled for a moment. Kay then blinded me with light. I stumbled back, and raised my sword instinctively. His sword came down, breaking my glowing khopesh. My combat avatar disappeared, and his disappeared as well. He struck, and I rolled underneath his blade. I summoned the strength of Horus, and struck at him. We locked our swords again, and then the struggle of wills began. I felt his mind push against my walls, and I counterattacked. I then shouted a word. It was a spell, I knew, but it wasn't an Egyptian word. He flew backwards, with a look of shock on his face. He landed and launched himself at me. I jumped to meet him. We fell, and locked swords for a final time. We stood like that, battling for the upper hand, when suddenly, there was a roar of an explosion, a scream, and I flew back, along with Kay.

Samantha's POV

Where Kay and Carter had been fighting lay a giant smoking crater. At the bottom of it were about 6 metal balls the size of people. Kay looked at them with utter shock, and something that looked like... fear? Excitement? Or, most likely, a mixture of the two. Whatever it was, decided Sam, he had defiantly recognized the objects before. Sam also recognized them slightly however. It looked like something from the past... somethings she connected with Kay...

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a loud hissing noise originating from the spheres. Each one popped open, revealing a different person, all of them with jet black hair like Kay's, save one, who had silver hair, and a sword on his back. They clambered out of the spheres, and Sam realized that they were extremely buff. The two especially buff guys both had spiky, uneven hair. Sam recognized that hair, she saw it whenever she hugged her boyfriend. She pushed aside her thoughts and ran to the edge of the pit, followed by Kay, Annabeth, the Doctor and Clara, Carter and Sadie, Percy, Nico, and the rest of the seven.

Kay POV

No one spoke. The the silver haired guy said, "Um, we mean you no harm." The young girl, who looked about 12 or 13 slugged him in the arm. The Doctor walked up to the strongest looking guy, and scanned him with his sonic screwdriver. He then examined his readings.

"Hm. Saiyan? Thought those were eradicated by Freeza." He said, putting his screwdriver away.

"They were," said the buff dude. "He would've gotten us too, but I got to him first." His tone was dark, but he then smiled, and said, "Sorry. My name's Goku. These are my friends and family, Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, and Goten." Kay walked up to them.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"We've spent the last few years gathering what are known as Dragon Balls. We've located the last few on Earth." Goku smiled sheepishly, and Pan, Trunks, and Gohan stepped forward, then the four of them took out small, fist sized orange spheres, with 5, 3, 8, and 2 ruby stars on Pan's, Trunk's, Goku's, and Gohan's gems respectively.

Kay smiled. "You all can stay here for as long as you want. I have but one thing to ask you though Goku."

Goku, confused, asked, "What is that?"

Kay's eyes glinted, and he answered, "That I may battle you."

Goku POV

Goku smiled. This kid had courage. Not only that but he looked strong. Goku quickly checked his power level, and almost fell over in shock.

"I accept your challenge." Goku said. He then frowned. "But, we also have a few other people with us, they just landed farther away."

Kay nodded. "That's fine. I look forward to our fight."

Goku nodded. This kid... his power level was high, too high for a normal human, but the kid made no indication of knowing he was an alien, like the older Goku decided he would ask discreetly.

"So," he asked, "Who are you guys?"

"This is Camp Half-Blood. We are children of the Greek gods, and then we also have Camp Jupiter, children of the Roman gods, and the Egyptians, who are magicians." Kay said.

"But what about you?"

"I am Kay. I was left by my mother when I was younger, so I never knew her." Kay smiled sadly. "How about we all get back to the camp?"

Goku smiled goofily. "Sounds good to me!"

Everyone turned and headed back to the camp.

**Ash: Whew! Two chapters this week, on for Kay's Origin and this story! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, how I can improve, or and story ideas you have for me. Also check out the prologue to this story, called He Who Has 1000 Names. See you guys in Chapter 8! **


	9. UpdatesStuff: Contains Continuity stuff

Ash: Before I go on my new schedule, I want to clear some things up and inform you guys. WARNING: May contain expletives.

1\. This story uses OC characters in main roles along fandom stars like The Doctor and Percy Jackson. Yes there are a lot of OCs. Yes they play big and important roles. No, it won't change.

2\. This story is not all badass action. I not only want to have awesome fight scenes, but I also want to show what life is like at the Camp without all the immediate danger as well, or just their normal lives. Some call them filler chapters, I call them realistic chapters.

3\. In case I hadn't made this clearer than before, no way in HELL am I giving up on my stories.

4\. This story is kinda a sequel to the prequel, in a sense that the prequel's main characters are also main characters in this story.

5\. There will be sequels. Yes there will. I already have some ideas for them, and they are awesome, with HUGE plot twists thrown in em. You'll love them.

6\. Make sure to review telling me what I did well, what I can improve on, and and story ideas you have/want to see. I really read them all, and I love them. I do take all of them into consideration. Please keep reviewing. I sound like a beggar now, but I do love to hear everyone's opinion on the story and their constructive criticisms. They really do make the story better.

Alright, here's the compatibility guide for you people. It connects the events of the different universes to make the world more sensible. This will be reposted with updates to it every time a new group is introduced. Boring disclaimer: Ash Cahill does not own PJO, HoO, DB/Z/GT, LOTR, Doctor Who, Star Wars, Torchwood, Eragon, Star Trek, or 39 Clues.

\- Miracle Day/The Blessing (From Torchwood) happened during the time the Doors of Death were open (HoO), the Blessings and Doors were connected, and the Doors were closed at the same time the Blessings were reversed.

\- The fight with Apophis' agents at Brooklyn House (where there were two suns) was the same day the Atraxi attacked Earth.

\- The fight with Apophis was a fixed point.

\- Every time a Dragon Ball is used becomes a fixed point.

\- The destruction of the Ring was a fixed point.

\- The Doctor was present when Islidur refused to destroy the Ring.

\- The Daleks cannot see through the Mist, which is why the Camps avoided detection during the Stolen Earth

\- The Bermuda Triangle is where a rift in space/time to where Middle Earth and Algesia (Eragon) are. They do exist on another planet, but they are two different continents on the same planet. Kind of a parallel Earth if you will.

\- The Urgals (Eragon) are actually orcs that sailed to Algesia in its early days and evolved into the modern Urgals. Same with the elves.

\- Clara can see through the Mist.

\- Jack Harkness is the Face of Boe.

\- Olympic metals, such as Celestial Bronze, exist in places outside of Earth as well. (More of a HWH1N consistency.)

\- River never died, she had one more regeneration and she used its energy to fix the computer, keeping her face.

\- The many different forms of magic/powers are different, such as a son of Zeus cannot control Force lightning.

\- Half Life 3 confirmed.

\- The Empire has not happened yet. (Star Wars)

\- Demigods are not compatible with cyber-conversion.

\- The Saiyans did not participate in the Time War, but did know of it.

\- The Borg and Cybermen have not met before.

\- The Star Fleet did not know of the Time War, no ship had gotten that far into space yet. (SPOILERS)

\- Dragons originated on Earth.


	10. CH 8: First Blood

**Ash: Hello! Finally a new chapter! **

**Pan: Well finally, took you long enough.**

**Ash: Some people have noted displeasure at the fact that Kay is really powerful. I will be nerfing him a bit and making some of the others, i.e. Percy, Jason, the Doctor, etc. more powerful. He isn't omnipotent though. The whole premise of the story is that the Athreiens are stronger than the gods, so he is pretty darn powerful. Percy is a close second though, and Jason is about fourth in compared to his power. However, nerfing will commence. Here's our disclaimer guest: Saphira!**

**Saphira: ****_Ash Cahill does not own PJO, HoO, KC, Star Wars, Eragon, LOtR, Torchwood, Doctor Who, DB/Z/GT, Cybermen, lederhosen, , or a Genosect, but he DOES own any and all OCs in the story._**

**Ash: Thanks Saphira! Here you people go!**

Annabeth's POV

It started in the morning. Annabeth woke to a low rumbling; soft, but loud enough to be heard. Annabeth woke slowly, rising from Percy's bed (**A/N: Yes she sleeps with Percy. They're 18 for Gods' sake, this is acceptable**). She shook Percy awake.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain," Annabeth hissed. Percy muttered something about fish ponies and rolled over. Annabeth sighed. She hoped this rumbling was important, or she'd get an earful later for what she was about to do. Annabeth rolled Percy over, and slapped him.

Percy bolted up in bed, staring at Annabeth with a shocked look on his face.

"Why the Hades didn't you just splash water on my face?" he asked.

"You can't get wet." Annabeth pointed out.

"Well, you-" Percy was cut short by the door bursting open. Annabeth immediately pulled the blanket up to hide her PJs.

It was Piper. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were in shambles, and she had lipstick smeared over her mouth hastily.

"Get up you two! Get dressed for battle, and meet us at the pavilion. Kay's orders." She slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" asked Percy. Annabeth shook her head.

"I guess we should get ready."

Sadie 1st person POV

Within 5 minutes, everyone was at the dining pavilion. Everyone was all dressed up in armor, but the most interesting people were Kay, Rob, and Samantha. Sam wore a dark navy armor styled like a medieval knight, with a sword strapped to her hip. Her armor was intricately detailed, with waves and symbols unknown to me. Rob was wearing armor styled like a knight's as well. His was back, so devoid of color, it seemed to draw in light from around it, yet it still reflected a sheen of light, as if it were made of glass. He carried a sword strapped to his hip, two daggers on his back, and had spiked gauntlets. His armor had skull ornaments on its shoulders, and was smooth everywhere else. Kay's was much more different. Kay's armor was a golden yellow sheen, akin to a golden sunrise, and was styled like a samurai's armor. He carried a sword strapped to his hip, as well as two smaller swords strapped to his back. Kay's armor had jagged lightning bolts running down his arms.

As soon as everyone arrived, Kay cleared his throat.

"Leviathan's army approaches the Camp. We must defeat them, no matter the cost. We must be prepared to die in this battle. Losing, is not an option." He stopped. It was then I noticed the rumbling stopped. We all ran out, and saw a horde of monsters and warriors in armor standing on the hill. Everything was deadly silent.

And that was when the drumming began.

Jason's POV

_Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud_.

_Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud_.

_Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud_.

_Thud-Thud-Thud-Thud_.

The drumming instilled fear inside of Jason. He could not explain the feeling; it was a primal fear, as if he had heard it before during a terrible event. Jason could tell that he wasn't the only one to be effected; everyone was wearing strained faces.

Clara paled. "Doctor," She started.

"I know Clara." The Doctor replied. Kay glanced confused at the duo. Both were pale.

"What's the matter? You two look like you've seen a ghost." joked Rob.

"Not seen, heard a ghost. S-She's supposed to be dead… I-I saw it happen, her atoms were s-scattered." The Doctor stuttered. Jason frowned. The Doctor wasn't making sense. He was about to ask what the Doctor had meant, but then the army started marching towards them.

Kay uttered a calm word that echoed around the pavilion. "Charge."

And charge they did.

Percy's 1st Person POV

The battle was a whirlwind. I stabbed, slashed, and killed as fast as I could, but every time I brought one soldier down, another two took his place. The bodies piled up. I kept slicing and cutting when I heard a scream. I turned towards the source, only to find an army of metal men were advancing towards the camp, blasting everything with some sort of laser on their arms. These men were the color of aluminum (**A/N: Or aluminium for you British guys/gals.**), and were marked with a D on their chest. Then I noticed the Doctor. He managed to sneak up behind one, and shut it down without the others noticing. He fiddled with some of the wires and his sonic screwdriver, and then repeated the procedure. After a few minutes, he had tampered with about a fourth of the metal men. He activated his screwdriver, and the metal men sprang to life, firing on the other, non-tampered with metal men. I noticed that the tampered with metal men had no bars on their masks. I smiled. The Doctor was clever; the demigods would know the tempered ones from the rest. I turned my focus back to the battle.

Our forces were holding out, but just barely. We would soon be overrun if something didn't happen fast. I cut through a couple of empousa, making my way to the pavilion. I saw Hazel surrounded by a whirling cyclone of gems, using them like buckshot and blasting them through enemies' armor. I saw Frank and Will raining Hades down upon the enemy forces. I saw Sadie and Carter leading some magicians and blasting through anything that got in their way. Goku and his friends seemed to be doing well, disintegrating enemies with blasts of energy. Even with all our power, there were simply too many.

I limped inside the pavilion. I noticed Kay, Sam, Rob, Leo, and Jason walking towards me.

"Where have you people BEEN?" I said, not-so-calmly.

"We didn't think it would be this bad." My half-sister said.

"But it is. Leviathan must have gathered many more monsters before attacking." Rob finished.

"We think it's time to show off what the 6 most powerful demigods of the decade can do. You game Perce?" Kay inquired.

I tapped my watch face twice. A full suit of sea-green armor jumped out and covered my body.

"I'm game." I replied.

Kay smiled. "Good. I think it's time my cousin and I had a reunion."

3rd Person POV

The demigods entered the battle with style. Percy rode in on a wave, flooding part of the battle. His half-sister meanwhile, slid in on a path of ice, sending ice shrapnel into enemies, frost webbing on her armor's edges. Rob rose slowly out of the ground from the shadows, pure darkness dripping off of his pitch black armor. Jason flew in, landing wreathed in lightning, vaporizing anyone it touched. Leo blazed a path of fiery destruction through the sky, raining down fire, landing on the ground Iron Man style. Kay flew up high in the sky. He then dropped straight to the ground, lightning arcing off his armor, making a large crater, and reducing a few hellhounds to dust.

Percy and Sam worked together, Percy holding back the enemies with a torrential blast of water, while Sam froze them. Whenever one got too close, a flash of bronze and silver made short work of them. Percy's armor dripped with water, his sea green eyes filled with power. Samantha's deep blue eyes never wavered from the task she had before her.

Rob was fighting through a group of enemy demigods and monsters. He would evade his enemies by shadow traveling from shadow to shadow, dispatching them one by one with his Stygian Iron broadsword.

Jason was moving lightning fast, dodging, parrying, stabbing, and slashing. His sword had lightning crawling up and down the blade; with one touch he electrocuted anyone who dared stand in his way. He shot through enemies as if they were nothing but leaves in a breeze. Anything that found his blade swiftly met its end with a golden slash.

Leo was pounding through rank after rank of enemy. His hammers alight; he carved a path of fiery carnage throughout the army. His eyes were ablaze with flames white-hot. Anything within his reach was sent to its flaming doom.

Kay strode through the battle. The enemy ranks parted in front of him.

"So, the son of Zeus and I meet again. A pleasure." Kay glanced up to the Thalia's tree. A silhouette leaned against the tree mockingly. Kay knew exactly who it was.

"Leviathan."

**Ash: OH MAH GAWSH! Little cliffy there. So sorry it took me this long to get it out, but I didn't want to disappoint with a smaller chapter. Next up on deck will be the first conflict with the Titanese. I won't say any more… By the way, please leave a review telling me what I did well, how I could improve, and any ideas you may have. I love them all and of course read them all. Till next time!**


	11. CH 9: A Reunion

**Ash: Hey people! Here's a chapter 9 for you! Hope you're all doing well. Sorry about not updating HWHT1N, I still haven't transferred it over to my computer. So… Yeah. Anyways, here's our disclaimer done by Arya from Eragon!**

**Arya: Why am I doing this again?**

**Ash: Because I asked nicely.**

**Arya: I refuse.**

**Ash: O-Okay. Then, ah wait… *Pulls out phone and makes a call***

**The 11****th**** Doctor: *Materializes in TARDIS and pops head out* Ash Cahill does not own PJO, HoO, KC, Star Wars, Eragon, LOtR, Torchwood, Doctor Who, DB/Z/GT, a good computer, a shapeshifting pig, a psychic panda, or a social life but he DOES own any and all OCs in the story. *Goes back in and starts dematerializing***

**Ash: HEY! I have a social life! Kinda… Anyways, enjoy! Slight warning! Some rather dark and gorey elements will be in this chapter and start occurring in future chapters as well. Still gonna keep it T as I believe it should be fine for teens, but if you are younger than maybe not. Depends on how sheltered you are. Here it is!**

**Kay's 3****rd**** Person POV**

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It had been a long time since Kay had seen his cousin. He had grown leaner, and his blonde hair had grown darker, as if there was a shadow cast over it. No matter how his appearance had changed, Leviathan still had cruel, pitch black eyes.

Kay grimaced. Something was different about his cousin. He radiated a power he hadn't ever seen before. Or had he-

Kay's thoughts were cut short by a flash of dark purple. He instinctively parried.

"Well, are we going to stand around all day? Or are we going to fight?" Leviathan said, his eyes glinting in the sun, his Tartaral Obsidian broadsword in his hands.

"You bet your ass we're going to fight!" Kay responded, batting away Leviathan's sword and thrusting towards his throat. Leviathan parried, and blasted Kay with a beam of pure darkness, catching him in the chest and sending him skidding across the dirt. Kay looked up just in time to block Leviathan's downward slice and roll off to the side. Kay sent out tendrils of electricity from his hands, but they were blocked by Leviathan's sword. Kay rushed his cousin, cutting downward, and slicing a small cut on Leviathan's torso as he dodged the blow.

"You'll pay for that in _blood_ Kay," Leviathan growled.

"Sorry, blood bank's bankrupt," Kay shot back. Kay flash-traveled behind his opponent and diagonally slashed him across the back, leaving a clean wound traveling from Leviathan's right shoulder to his left hip. Leviathan howled with pain. He turned, eyes burning with hate, and sliced an arc, catching Kay by surprise and sending him sprawling in the dirt. Kay quickly recovered, knocking his cousin off his feet, and standing, slicing downward towards Leviathan's neck. Leviathan made a shield of dark energy, to defend him. Kay's sword glanced off the shield, leaving him off balance. Leviathan punch Kay in the stomach, leaving him winded. Kay blocked Leviathan's next punch, and disarmed him, sending his sword straight into the ground, and kicked his cousin to the side.

"I know when I'm beat, cousin." Leviathan said through clenched teeth.

"You would never surrender that easily before cousin. What's changed?" Kay inquired, leveling his sword with Leviathan's throat.

Leviathan smiled. Kay's sword wavered. What had he missed? Then he realized where he'd felt that aura of power before. He'd felt it first on a warm summer night. His eyes widened.

"Leviathan how-" Kay was cut short by Leviathan's shout. Two words. Two words that tipped the fight away from the son of Zeus.

"TITANESE ATLARIUS!"

Kay was thrown back by the explosion of dark power that emanated from his cousin.

After the black light had faded, Kay looked at the hill.

The place where his cousin had previously been was now occupied by a large, muscular figure. He carried a spear with a spearhead of Tartaral Obsidian. The figure stood, and looked towards Kay with cruel, black eyes.

"The mighty son of Zeus, on the ground before me at last. Paradox will be disappointed that it wasn't before him, but no matter." The figure smiled. "I am Atlarius, Titanese of the Sky, prodigy of Atlas. I think demigod, you know the Titanese already." Atlarius gripped his spear and pointed it at Kay's throat.

"Will you yield or be destroyed?"

**Percy's 3****rd**** person POV**

Percy shielded his eyes as the black light engulfed the battlefield. As it subsided, all battle had ceased. Percy looked towards its source. As soon as he saw the figure, he grew cold. It was time. He could only hope Kay knew that.

**Nico's 3****rd**** person POV**

Nico stared at Half-Blood Hill.

"Nico, you know what that was? The explosion of dark energy was enormous!" Hazel asked frantically.

"There is only one kind of source for that kind of power… Oh gods…" Nico turned to Hazel.

"Kay is screwed if he doesn't do something fast."

**Piper's 3****rd**** person POV**

Piper was scared. Not a lot of things could do that to her. But that explosion of dark energy shouldn't be possible. Piper tried to clear her head and think of what could have caused such a tremendous amount of power. Her mind could come up with only one conclusion. And if it was true, everyone was in a whole lot of trouble.

**Samantha's 3****rd**** person POV**

Sam's mind couldn't process what had happened. That much power couldn't come from any being lower than a Giant. But there had been no Giants, just Leviathan. Sam couldn't comprehend the situation except for one thing. Her boyfriend was in some serious trouble.

**Kay's 3****rd**** person POV**

"I think you know my answer to that Atlarius."

Kay swept the Titanese's spear to one side with his sword and rolled to his feet. He struck Atlarius in the arm. The wound slowly leaked golden ichor.

"So you are the true Titanese Atlarius," Kay said with wonder. Atlarius swung his arm and knocked Kay back.

"But of course! What, was the explosion of dark energy not enough proof for you?" the Titanese mocked.

Kay struggled to his feet. He knew he could not win. He didn't have enough strength or power to fight a Titanese. He didn't have the means to fight off an immortal. So it was time to even the odds.

"I think you overlooked something Atlarius. I'm guessing that Leviathan was a recent Titanese, and didn't know how to mask his aura yet. But I have been doing it for years." Kay's aura flickered to life, appearing briefly as a flash of gold, and flared up covering the battlefield. Kay blinked, and his eyes turned gold.

"Two words Atlarius. You want a fight? I'll give you one." Kay smiled and got to his feet. He gripped his sword with two hands, and raised it to the sky.

"ATHREIENS ZUKRIUS!"

A second, golden explosion of light and energy rocketed outwards from Half-Blood Hill. Kay could feel every cell of his body flaring up, burning with godly power. His skin burned with power.

The light faded, and there was a lone figure standing where the demigod once was. He emanated a powerful aura, and the air around him seemed to crackle with electricity. His eyes were pure molten gold, and his hair was blonde. He was muscular, with a toned body as if he had tanned in Hephaestus' forges. He was shirtless, and wore a snow white robe on his lower half. Strapped to his hip was a sword, as well as a leather pouch.

"Congratulations Titanese. You are the first being worthy of the attention of Zukrius, the leader of the Athreiens, in over one and a half thousand years. You face the might of Olympus. You have one chance to surrender." The Athreien stated. Atlarius bared his teeth and struck at Zukrius with his spear. The god-like being caught it by its shaft.

"Well, I guess I have your answer." Zukrius smiled. He called down a thunderbolt that he channeled through the spear, electrifying Atlarius. He then swung the Titanese by his weapon and threw him into the battlefield. The Athreien drew his sword, and with a mighty shout, jumped to fight his opponent.

Atlarius blocked Zukrius' strike with the shaft of his spear. He kicked the Athreien back. The true battle had just begun.

**Percy's 3****rd**** person POV**

The two immortals fought with dazzling strength. Not only did they use their weapons, but they wove their powers into their attacks, making them all the stronger. Percy stood in awe. He'd never heard of such a battle, let alone seen one. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked towards the beach to see a frozen bridge with a lone squadron walking off it, and heading onto the battlefield.

Percy vapor traveled to the front of the squadron. He hefted Riptide.

"You face Percy Jackson, twice savior of Olympus, son of the Sea god Poseidon. Retreat now if you know what's good for you." He shouted cockily.

A figure emerged from the group of demigod soldiers. It was a girl, with long, brown hair with a streak of blue.

"Perseus Jackson, you might want to move, I think that my dear friend Atlarius needs our assistance with the Athreien." She said.

"Who are you?" Percy inquired.

"I am Koral, daughter of Oceanus. I don't think it would be wise for you to stand between a Titanese and their enemy Jackson, so I suggest you run away." Koral answered.

"Sorry, the only kinds of marathons I do are the movie kind." Percy said sarcastically.

"I never would have taken you for a funny one, Hero. Now step aside. I have business to attend to." Koral said smoothly.

"Apologies Miss CEO, but you wanna help your Titanese friend, you'll have to go through me." Percy raised his sword.

"I will deal with this one. Go assist the rest of the army." Koral commanded her squad. The force ran off while the demigod and demititan squared off.

"I think I'll finish you quickly." Koral said.

"TITANESE OCEACIAN!"

The spot where Koral was standing was blasted with a navy light.

"Oh not another. I guess it's my turn." Percy sighed.

"ATHREIENS NEAPTIDE!"

Percy was surrounded by an etheric sea-green light. Every cell of his body burned, and his skin crawled with power.

**Annabeth's 3****rd**** person POV**

Annabeth was torn away from the battle by the two more explosions of energy, this time sea-green and navy. Annabeth glanced around the battlefield, and her suspicions were confirmed. Percy had to be one of those explosions. Which meant he was an Athreien. Which also meant that the other energy must have been another Titanese. Annabeth's head spun. Her boyfriend had a lot more to him than she had known about.

**Jason's 3****rd**** person POV**

Jason knew that Percy must have been the sea-green explosion of light. Who else could it be? The new revelations that two of his closest friends had whole other sides to themselves, immortal god-like ones no less, which no one knew about, had brought up some questions. Who else could be hiding that kind of power?

**Leo's 3****rd**** person POV**

Leo was dumbfounded. Two of his friends were these super powerful Athreien guys. Leo never really paid attention to mythology and the deity studies, or history in general, but he knew that kind of power was a force to be reckoned with. He was glad it was in the right hands.

**Neaptide's 3****rd**** person POV**

The figure that had taken the place of Percy Jackson was stunningly handsome. He had smooth, black hair, with a sun kissed tan and large muscles. He wore the same garb as Zukrius, except his robe was the color of seaweed. His eyes had retained their sea-green color, and he wore a bronze sword on his hip and a trident strapped to his back.

"So you want to fight an Athreien eh? Wish granted. You get to be the first opponent of Neaptide, Athreien of the Oceans in over a thousand years."

The woman opposite to him slowly rose to her feet. She wore a short, navy tunic, and her hair fell along her spine in a straight braid. She had two Soul Steel* knives strapped to her hips. The woman smirked and drew her knives.

"You dare to challenge me, Oceacian, Titanese of the Ocean? You will fall."

Neaptide drew his trident and charged. Oceacian jumped over Neaptide, and slashed at his back. Neaptide roared in anger, and blasted the Titanese with a torrent of seawater. The Titanese was pushed back, and Neaptide threw his trident, hitting Oceacian in the leg, and leaving a large gash. His trident returned to him. Neaptide knew he was in for the best fight he's had yet.

**Zukrius' 3****rd**** person POV**

Zukrius parried his opponent's spear with his sword. He quickly sliced upward, willing the winds to propel his blade to extremely high speeds. Atlarius stumbled back, a golden wound across his chest. He gave a shout, and charged the Athreien. Zukrius was slow, and Atlarius managed to stab him in the thigh. Zukrius gritted his teeth, and kicked Atlarius across the battlefield.

The fight had been going on for a while, and both Athreien and Titanese were beginning to tire. Zukrius knew he had to use one of the known ways to defeat or kill an immortal. He reviewed them in his mind:

1\. He could use a special weapon. He had none on hand so that was not an option.

2\. He could do the erom on latormmi chant. Didn't have it memorized, so he'd need a book, but he didn't have that.

3\. He could force him to fade. This was an extreme measure, as this would get rid of the balance, and cause strain on immortals for a while.

4\. Since he was a Titanese, he could maybe exhaust his power enough to force him back into his demigod form.

Zukrius smiled grimly. He had a plan, but it would take all three of them.

**Nico's 3****rd**** person POV**

"NICO! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!" Zukrius shouted. Nico nodded grimly.

"What does he mean Nico? What is he talking about?" Hazel asked hysterically. He turned to her.

"Haven't you ever wondered how I managed to get you back to the world of the living? Not just anyone can bring the dead back from the Underworld. Hades wouldn't allow anyone. Except for those stronger than him." Nico turned towards Hazel.

"Hazel, I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Hazel started to tear up.

Nico turned and walked towards the battlefield. As soon as he reached the edge, he took a deep breath, and let it out. He turned his gaze upon the battle that raged before him, his black eyes burning with an intensity never seen before.

And he spoke two words.

"ATHREIENS HADRES!"

**Hadres 3****rd**** Person POV**

A pillar of dark silver light erupted from Nico's body, engulfing him, changing him. When the light faded, the teenage boy was replaced with a tall, lean figure. He had the skin the color of bleached bones, and wore a breastplate of bone, and a cloak made of shadows draped on his shoulders. In his hand he carried a Stygian Iron broadsword, etched with symbols only the dead could even try to comprehend. The Athreien smiled, his black eyes surveying Thalia's Hill and the Pavilion, or at least, what was left of it.

"It's been a while." The immortal mused. "But Hadres is finally back."

"HADRES! I need your help brother! Execute plan Epsilon-Zeta with Delta Strike Set!" Zukrius roared.

Hadres gripped his sword, and ran to the beach, where the Athreien of the Ocean and Titanese of the Ocean fought.

**Neaptide's 3****rd**** Person POV**

Neaptide's entire body ached. His Trident weighed heavily in his hand. He knew that however tired he was, his opponent was just as exhausted. Oceacian's breaths came as pants, and she was covered in dozens of injuries. Neaptide knew that both of them could only withstand so much punishment. Only one of them would be able to leave.

Out of the corner of his eye, Neaptide saw Hadres running down towards them. Neaptide didn't know what he planned to do, but whatever it was, he was ready for it. Neaptide launched himself towards the Titanese, slashing down with his trident. Oceacian brought her daggers up in an X, blocking his strike and pushing him back. She smirked as he fell on one knee, but then she stumbled back, recoiling in pain as ichor flashed through the air and a large, neat slash appeared across her midsection. Hadres appeared behind her, smirking while the ichor of the Titanese dripped off his sword and onto the sand. Oceacian turned to strike at her, but she was too slow and Hadres dodged. He caught her wrist and threw her. She skidded over the ground towards the ocean.

"Hadres… Don't let her get to the… water!" Neaptide cried weakly. But it was too late. Oceacian hit the water and went under.

After a few seconds, the ocean started to boil. The water parted and Oceacian rose from the depths of the ocean, fully healed and rejuvenated.

"Now let's see what you can do Hadres." Oceacian taunted. She thrust her arm out to blast salt water at him, but before she could, the shadows wrapped around her, and trapped her in a black cocoon. She levitated towards shore. As soon as she was far enough away from the water, the shadows disappeared, causing her to fall to the ground. She quickly recovered, and began to engaged Hadres.

Through Neaptide's exhaustion he realized what Hadres was doing. Neaptide slowly inched towards the ocean. He had only one goal: to reach the water before Hadres was defeated. Neaptide was almost to the edge of the water. He reached his hand out. The ocean was just out of reach of his fingers. He struggled forward one more time, and he finally touched salt water. The water rejuvenated him enough for him to roll into the ocean.

As soon as his body was surrounded by water, Neaptide's grogginess cleared, and he realized what Hadres was attempting to do. It would be dangerous, but if they pulled it off, they would be able to win.

Neaptide shot from the water, fully healed and ready for battle. He landed on the sand, and ran towards the Athreien of Darkness. Hadres, seeing him rolled out of the way, causing Oceacian's strike to miss.

"What ar-" she started before Neaptide smashed into her, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Come on sea-whore. Show me you're real power. Don't hold back for little old me." Neaptide said, his mouth twisted into a devilish smile.

"You want my full power? Fine. Let's see how you handle it." Oceacian said, dark navy energy flaring up around her. Her eyes turned completely black, her skin shimmering navy, as if she was made of ink. She charged Neaptide, about to slice him in half when:

"Hadres NOW!"

A black gate way appeared between them, and she passed through it.

**Zukrius' 3****rd**** Person POV, 5 Minutes earlier**

Zukrius was strong, no question about it. He had to be, as leader of the Athriens. But he was rusty. Kay had not summoned his power since that night. And he had not battled for many years. Compared to Atlarius, he was in need of training.

Zukrius' mind turned back to the fight just as the butt of a spear hit him in the middle of his forehead, sending him sprawling into the dirt. Zukrius clenched his teeth, fighting through all the aches he felt all over his body.

"What's the matter _hero_? Can't face up to little old me?" Atlarius sneered.

"You always used to talk big but couldn't back it up cousin. Not much has changed." Zukrius taunted. Atlarius' eyes flashed with anger.

"Oh, I'll show you the true meaning of suffering, _cousin_." Atlarius spat. He thrust his spear into the ground, creating a large fissure in the ground.

"You. Will. BURN." Atlarius yelled, thrusting his spear deeper into the ground, dark energy pouring off him, widening the fissure.

"He's tearing open the very fabric of existence! If he's not stopped…" The Doctor trailed off. Zukrius wasn't going to allow Atlarius to win. He lifted his sword, and flew towards Atlarius. He swung, slicing in a single stroke through the Titanese's spear. Atlarius stumbled back, clutching what remained of his weapon.

"How…" Atlarius began. He started to form a blast of dark energy. Zukrius heard a soft sound as the second Titanese slipped through the portal. He dived to the side and summoned a titanic lightning strike right as a portal opened up, and Oceacian flew through it.

And sliced his leg clean off.

Atlarius howled in pain, as he lost control of his energy blast, the combined force of the wound and the lightning reverting both Titanese back to mere demititans. His blast, rather than dissipating, fired off, taking with it the head of Koral. Her body slumped and fell onto the ground, lifeless.

"No!" Leviathan shouted. Zukrius glanced grimly at the body. He'd hoped to avoid as much death as possible; however it was Leviathan who had killed Koral. Zukrius spoke one word to the defeated Leviathan:

"Leave."

Leviathan looked towards the Athreien, hate blazing in his eyes. "You are lucky Paradox has claimed your life or I would kill you over and over again." He crawled to the girl's headless corpse. He clutched it in his arms and in return to Zukrius' command shouted one word:

"Retreat!"

**Kay's 3****rd**** Person POV**

Kay reverted back to himself, allowing his godly energy to dissipate. He blinked once, his gold eyes returning to their normal hue. He stood savoring his victory. He turned and faced the rag-tag army of Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, time travelers, and aliens. He raised his arms in victory. As they shouted in celebration, Kay succumbed to his wounds, and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

**Ash: Hey guys! My humblest apologies for not updating in FOREVER. I was super busy, going into the hive of scum and villainy that is high school for my first year, losing some friends, getting an amazing girlfriend, and then dealing with the PSAT and finals. Hope this really long chapter makes up for it. I will try to update more. As always, don't forget to leave a review telling me what I did well, what I could do to improve, what things you might want to see in the future, or just something you want to say. I'll see you next chapter, which I will begin after this goes live. See ya!**

**PS: Here's some pronunciations for you in case you had trouble:**

Zukrius: Zu-KREE-us

Atlarius: At-LAR-e-us

Neaptide: NEAP-tide

Oceacian: Oh-SHE-see-in

Hadres: HA-dress


End file.
